Denial
by Minako-chan4
Summary: A romantic one-shot from Sailor Mars's point of view on how she fell in love with General Jadeite; set in the Silver Millenium.


DENIAL

A fanfic written by Minako-chan4

Original Characters by Naoko Takeuchi.

Update May 06 – This is just to fix a couple of mistakes on the original. Heh love rereading my stories several times, but sometimes a few things slip. Sorry people! Thanks for those who've reviewed.

I do not, in any way, profit from my stories. It is for pure entertainment, therefore enjoy! To all my loyal readers, thank you for your patience with my other fics. I know it takes me a long while to update and well just want to let you know I haven't forgotten them. I just get sidetracked now and then n_nU.

Anyways hope you enjoy this one-shot. It's about Mars and Jadeite and it's set during the Silver Millennium.

- - -- --- - --- - --- - -- - - -- - -- -- - -- -- -- - - -- - - -- -- - -- --- - -- - - -- -- - -- - -- - - -- - - --- - -- - --

How dare he!? The little chauvinistic masochist had done it again! The ebony haired princess couldn't believe that she had let him get so close to her, especially when he'd done it once before.

When in training she was as ruthless as she was when in battle. She never let anyone take a breather or distract her from her ultimate plan. But this bastard had asked her for a breather whilst they locked swords, and THEN decided that it might be fun to kiss her on the mouth! She had of course beaten the crap out of him and left him hurting in places he cherished the most.

Rue the day she met General Jadeite, she hated him with all her guts. How could anyone be so devilishly charming and be such an ass? On more than one occasion he'd insulted her by saying that women were delicate flowers and there was no place for her in the battle field.

Ha! Her people deemed women more than adequate to fight. As a matter of fact there were more women soldiers in her army than men. The speed and agility that a small body provided more than compensated the lack of brute strength men usually had.

Why then did he manage to get through her defenses? Why did she allow him to fool and trick her? It was beginning to become even more frustrating because Venus would often tell her that it was because she was in love with him. The golden Senshi, along with General Kunzite, oversaw each training session and would often chuckle when Jadeite managed to surprise her.

The Senshi of love spoke to her with patience and calm when trying to explain what she saw and what she knew Mars felt. Her patronizing attitude angered her even more. How could Venus be sure anyways!? For goodness sake how could she possibly in love with that moron?! That was just a ridiculous notion! Who in their right mind would want such a pompous arrogant brat as him!?

*I do* said a small voice within her, but she brushed it off. No! How could SHE, the Sailor Senshi of fire and war, fall in love with an Earthling such as him? He wasn't as docile as most men were in Mars, he was opinionated, high and mighty, he was vain to no end, and to top it all off he didn't show her the proper respect she deserved.

How dare he address her with familiarity and with boldness when most men gave her a wide berth? They didn't dare cross her path... Only he... he was the only one that treated her as an equal, not like a godlike figure that was too sacred to touch... he was unlike any other men she'd met.

The blond man with his arrogant smirk trailed after her during his or her free time whenever she visited Earth or whilst on the other planets. Rumors were going all around; people were saying that they were courting. Whenever she caught them talking, one stare was enough to silence those gossipers, but it didn't stop them from talking about it later. Why couldn't they keep their trap shut!?

A long sigh escaped her lips. Why was he such a headache? She had tried speaking to him calmly about the matter and he'd laughed and told her not to worry; he'd soon leave them without anything to talk about because he would woo her and make her his.

She'd been furious at his confession and with her cheeks flaming red she'd slapped his face and screamed her head off at him. She'd told him she didn't want to see him again, that she would never in a thousand years involve herself with a weak earthling who thought women were nothing more than housewives.

His stare had been blank as the ones General Kunzite sported every day. Then he'd only bowed to her and walked away without another word; she assumed he'd been mad, for he'd never reacted to her outbursts in such manner.

She stared out her balcony into the garden that lay below -night was approaching soon. The land on the planet Mars so was arid that there were few plants in her garden. She liked it that way though, clean, simple, uncomplicated... So very unlike him...

Would he come to her at night again? Would he sneak into her castle and jump onto her balcony to request her company like the past nights? He had been doing it since they'd met, about a full moon ago. He'd persuade her to come out, even if it was by taunting her, challenging her into battle.

Her pride couldn't allow her to back down of course... then again... his company wasn't so bad... they occasionally had long walks and talked about her and his culture. He could be so fascinating at times.

But with her outburst today she doubted he would come... Still she stood by the window staring out in search for a golden head, it wasn't that she hoped he'd come, she just wanted to send him away in case he came to avoid anymore gossip. Even if they were discrete, they still might get caught.

The hours passed and she still waited by the window, that is until she began to tire. How dare he make her wait up for him?! He always came by midnight at the most. It was at this time that she gave up hope that he would come and went to her bathroom to change into her night gown.

She cleaned and brushed her long ebony strands. The reflection that stared back at her in her boudoir was daunting, was this really her? The nightgown Venus had given her was very comfortable but sometimes she shuddered at the thought of anyone seeing her in it. Venusians were known for their boldness, the way they used clothes to accentuate the natural beauty of the individual.

The sheer soft red silk of her nightgown made her look extremely alluring. It accented her curves, showed of her full chest with a low cleavage. And even though the skirt went all the way down to the floor it had two slits that went up to her waist on each side. Her skin looked paler than it was, her eyes seemed deeper and her hair was darker.

Would she ever feel comfortable as the women she'd turned out to be? Still deep in thought, she stood and walked towards her bedroom. Her appearance was what caused men to cower before, she knew that. Then again she didn't want any man that was scared of her because of her aura of authority.

As she stepped out into her bedroom she was stunned to find him sitting on her chaise by the window. The need to cover herself was strong, but not as strong as his stare that fixated her to the spot. His eyes roamed her body and made her whole being ignite with a fire she hadn't known before.

It was nothing like the fire she felt in battle; this was stronger and she was horrified to find herself admiring the way the uniform fit his frame perfectly. The beginnings of lust were in her system. Maybe Venus was right…. Maybe she did fancy this man… But why did this man cause such reactions from her?

Her body wouldn't move even if she'd wanted it and as he approached her she only stood still; her eyes connected to his at all time. He came so close that their bodies were almost touching. She could feel the heat from his body too. His hand moved to her face to move a wild strand of hair behind her ear. He did it with such tenderness that she shuddered at his touch.

"You are no plain woman to me Mars." He stepped back a few inches and withdrew a long-edged sword from his side; then he proceeded to place it in her hands.

She stared at it with wonder. The scabbard was studded with rubies and diamonds; it had her crest engraved many times all along the length of it. Then as she removed the sword from the sheath she noticed how perfectly balanced it was for her; how meticulously it had been carved with images and words she didn't understand.

She turned to his face with curiosity but didn't speak. Hadn't he told her that she was too fragile for battle? Why give her a sword then? Was this some sort of insult disguised as a gift, did the stones and words on it mean anything?

He smiled at her with so much love that it startled her, she knew the look -her father gave it to her mother often. Had anyone ever looked at her that way? Had anyone cherished her like this man was doing now?

"I want you to understand what you are to me." He took a strand of her hair and took a deep breath; his eyes closed as he took in her scent. "Firebird, I know very well how capable you are in battle, as I am sure that you are capable in many more fields. This sword is my gift to you, an apology for making you think that I might want you as anything but what you are."

His words only helped to make the fire grow. Did he truly see her for who she was? More than just a Senshi and more than just a princess, she was a woman, a fighter, a strong-willed creature that wanted to be free.

Yes, this was the only man that had known -just by staring at her- that she wanted to be treated as an equal. She didn't want someone who would idolize her or fear her, but someone who would challenge her, someone who wanted to understand her deepest wishes, and someone who was devoted to her real self.

A small smile played on her lips and her eyes turned passive. The smirk on his face and look in his eyes was proof that he knew she was his. She could have denied it right then and there, kept her pride in saying that she was no man's woman. But she'd be lying to herself.

It was in this private moment that the Senshi of Mars realized she could no longer deny what she felt for this man. It was at this time that she would give herself willingly. There was no doubt about it: the "firebird" –as he had taken to call her- had been caught.

They closed the distance between them and the sword clattered to the floor as their limbs went around each other and they kissed. He spoke in his arrogant tone again between kisses "Now they won't have anything to talk about."

Mars separated and rolled her eyes, and then a smirk of her own appeared on her face. "Oh yes they will. You do not know how fire burns General. At the end of this night you will wish you hadn't caught me."

His whole-hearted laugh filled the room and made her smile. He carried her to her bed and dropped her on it earning him a scolding look. "We shall see who tires first my lady."

- --- -- ---- - - ---- - - --- -- --- - -- The End -- - -- - -- --- - - - --- - - -- - - - -- - - --- - -- -- -- - - -- - -

Hehehe I hope you guys liked it n_n. I've never before written a one-shot and for some strange reason yesterday I felt inspired.

I've been working on a fic about all the Senshi and all the Shitennou (which I hope I will soon post; I just want to finish it before I do post it), and for some reason I've also taken a liking on writing about Rei and Jadeite. For some reason I've always imagined that they would be very playful, that whatever fight (brought on by Rei's temper of course) would be more as a game to them than anything.

And then it got me thinking of how Jadeite might possibly convince her into a relationship like this. And that's when this story popped into my head. Just a quickie on how they became an official couple.

Well like I said I hope you guys liked it and look forward to getting some reviews n_n cya around!!


End file.
